


Trip Around the Sun

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [9]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Surprise Party, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: cutebramspierfeld on tumblr prompted: "Its Bram’s birthday and Simon wants to make it as special as he can. It goes horribly wrong and Simon starts to spiral, but Bram lets him know its all okay!"





	Trip Around the Sun

“No, no, and no,” Simon said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. “I mean how difficult is it to fit ‘ _Happy Birthday Bram!’_  onto a poster. How did you mess it up  _that_  badly?”

“Simon? I think you need to take a break,” Abby said, aiming to grab Simon’s shoulders.

That was the third outburst from Simon, and unfortunately, Nick had been on the receiving end of all three.

“Where’s Leah? We need Leah,”

Simon was now frantically pacing back and forth.

“She had to go help her mom out with moving their couch,” Nick explained, but not before mumbling  _“and she knew what she was getting out of…”_

* * *

“Nobody, and I mean,  _nobody_ mentions a word about the party to Bram, okay?” Simon said, clarifying it again for the 50th time to his friends as they parked outside Bram’s house.

It was the day before Bram’s 18th, a special one. Eighteen on the 18th and Simon wanted to make it the best one he possibly could.

He’d set out on the task after learning that Bram hadn’t properly celebrated a birthday since his twelfth, especially since both his parent’s schedules never seemed to match up around that time.

Bram seemed too nonchalant about his birthday and it broke Simon’s heart. He knew his birthday was important to him. It had been in his freaking email. That meant it was important to Simon too.

Simon checked the time on the car panel, and Bram exited his front door exactly at 7:38 on the dot. Bram was always so perfect.

He opened the side door as everyone greeted him, Simon getting his daily morning kiss, a tradition that he’d never tire of.

“Hey,” Bram whispered.

“Hey,” Simon replied.

Sometimes that was all they needed to say to each other.

* * *

It was going perfectly. It was going so perfectly. And then came the text.

When Simon’s parents gave him his car, they one promise they were dead serious about him keeping was the hands-free rule. No texting. At all. Ever.

Simon kept to that promise, but he’d found a loophole. He’d often have a passenger read out his texts. It would likely be whoever was closest to his phone. Usually, it was Leah, but recently…it was Bram.

“Um…your dad wants to know if you wanted eighteen or one hundred and eighteen balloons for my surprise party,” Bram frowned in confusion.

Simon nearly jerked on the break, but he saw his friends in the rearview mirror; their eyes wide with panic and managed to compose himself in time.

Instead, he let out a series of profanities, unable to comprehend how his dad could do something so stupid.

“ _Simon_ ,” Bram said, considerably shocked and visibly unsure how to comfort his boyfriend. Luckily they were nearly at school, and as Simon parked into an empty spot and let his head fall on the wheel.

Bram turned around and gave Leah, Abby, and Nick a look that said: “I need to talk to him. Alone.”

The three of them made their way out so quickly and without question, Bram wondered just exactly what he’d missed out on.

“Simon?”

Simon grumbled, his head still downcast.

“Hey. Look at me?” Bram made sure to frame it more as a question, and Simon followed through. His boyfriend looked like he was ready to cry, and Bram felt weirdly responsible.

“I’m sorry that I read the text. It’s just kind of a habit because I sit in the passenger seat.”

Simon sniffled a little while shaking his head. “No, you don’t need to apologize. I guess I’m mostly mad at myself.”

“Why in the world would you be mad at yourself?”

“Because I can’t even plan a party without messing it up. Also, I’m pretty sure everyone hates me right now because I acted like a fascist. I’ve also still not ordered a cake and I couldn’t even keep a surprise for you,”

“First of all, you did  _not_ mess this up,” Bram said, his tone deep and captivating. Simon couldn’t stop himself from listening. “Even if I walked into a surprise party today that had nothing but an oreo and a candle I would love it. I’d love it because  _you_  did it. And that’s because I love  _you_ ,”

Simon gasped, looking up at Bram. Simon hadn’t heard those words come from Bram before this day and he was momentarily gobsmacked. Simon himself had only said the words a few days ago, but on the phone after he was certain Bram was asleep.

“And I know you love me too,” Bram laughed. “I mean, why else would you send your dad on a quest to possibly buy a hundred and eighteen balloons,”

“You love me,” Simon repeated, a dreamy smile playing on his face. Bram couldn’t help but kiss it.

“I do. I love you and your fascist birthday planning alter ego,”


End file.
